


burn away your pride

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: femslash100, Enemies, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Pre-Femslash, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s been almost a year now – almost a year since Becky could first shoot fire from her fingertips, since the first time her hair burst into flames – and she thinks she’s finally done it. She’s finally cornered Flair.
Written for the prompt "Charlotte/Becky, flame hair and flair". (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)





	

It’s been almost a year now – almost a year since Becky could first shoot fire from her fingertips, since the first time her hair burst into flames – and she thinks she’s finally done it.

She’s finally cornered Flair.

It really shouldn’t have been this difficult. Flair is flashy; she doesn’t keep her identity secret. Everyone knows who she is, who her father is. Everyone even knows her first name, though they don’t use it. Becky certainly doesn’t. Charlotte feels too – _personal_ , and this isn’t exactly personal. Becky just wants to put a super-villain away, just wants to keep the city safe.

So she’s up here, on this rooftop, to do exactly that. Flair’s on other side of the roof, the cityscape her backdrop.

“Oh,” she says when she notices Becky approaching her, her voice cold. “It’s you. How cute.” She smiles, slow, but it’s just as icy as her voice, and then she adds, “ _Becky_ ,” and Becky freezes. How does she _know_? No-one knows Becky does this. Nobody even knows she has powers.

She’s so thrown off by the fact that Flair knows this, by the fact that her biggest secret isn’t quite as secret as she thought, that she misses it entirely when Flair takes flight, propelling herself onto the next building. Becky follows, surging forward, willing her hair to catch fire to let her power through the sky, too.

She can do it. She’ll be the one to take Flair down if it’s the last thing she does.

**Author's Note:**

> now with a continuation: [never gonna thaw me out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9212366).


End file.
